


First Valentine's Day

by Thwipster808



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Last minute, Love, M/M, Roses, date, eventually, happy valentine's day, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9758831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipster808/pseuds/Thwipster808
Summary: In which Nico forgets that Valentine's Day is a thing and that he has a boyfriend that he wants to impress.





	1. Oh Shit.

Nico sat alone at the Hades table for dinner in the Pavilion. Usually Will sat with him or he went to the Apollo table, but Will was working at the infirmary tonight. As Nico picked at his food, his mind drifted from thought to thought, eventually drifting to how much he missed the son of Apollo.

 _Wait,_ Nico suddenly jerked, _I miss him?_

Oh, right, well I guess that does come with dating someone. Nico still couldn’t wrap his head around it. He was _dating Will Solace,_ child of the sun god. Him, the son of Hades – the creepy, weird, dark Prince of the Underworld was dating the happy, peppy son of Apollo. It sounded strange, but seeing them together, _actually_ looking at them, they couldn’t look any more perfect. It was a recent development, though they had been inseparable since the war and Nico’s mandated 3 days in the infirmary. They basically flirted with each other and were a giant blushing mess until Piper had a serious talk with Nico while Jason and Percy teased and pushed Will to ask Nico out. Eventually it happened after lots of blushing and flustered stuttering, but the moment his friends burst into applause and cheers, Nico grabbed Will’s hand and shadow-traveled them both out of there.

A small smile tugged at Nico’s lips as he remembered how angry Will had been after that, and then how he ended up falling asleep next to Nico in his cabin.

“NICO!”

The shout ripped Nico from his memories back to the present. Jason and Percy slid into the seats across from Nico and he, out of habit, scowled at them, asking, “What do you idiots want?”

“Is that any way to speak to your big bros? Tsk, tsk, Nico, have more respect.” Percy’s shit-eating grin earned Nico’s Death Glare™.

“Shut up, Perce. Anyway, we came to ask what you’re doing tomorrow? What are your plans for you and Will?” Jason looked genuinely interested in this, though Nico had no idea why.

Nico rolled his eyes, “Why would I have plans? And why would I tell you?”

Jason and Percy glanced worriedly at each other, then turned back and said, “Um, Neeks. Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. You know, day of love, typically celebrated with your significant other?”

Nico blinked at them. Then it registered. _Oh. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ Only three thoughts were coming to mind as his panic rose. _I have a boyfriend. Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. Oh shit._

His eyes widened and he nearly began hyperventilating as he said, “Oh shit that’s a thing crap what do I do??? I’ve never done this before! Does Will know? Oh of course he knows, what am I saying SHIT what do I do, I have no plans, no experience, SH—”

“Hey calm down!” Jason reached across and put his hands on Nico’s shoulders to settle him back in his seat, as he was nearly jumping out of it. “Don’t worry bro, we got you. We can help you plan something.”

“Why didn’t you guys tell me earlier?!”

“Um, well, guess we didn’t think about it,” Percy smiled sheepishly.

“Ugh, what are you guys doing?”

“Well,” Jason started, “Pipes and I are going to hang out all day. I’m taking her out to chill in the city and do whatever she wants to. For dinner, I’m taking her somewhere fancy. Then later I thought about flying her up on the roof of the Big House to stargaze.”

“Annabeth and I are going to the city too. I want her to see all the cool architecture stuff that she can never get enough of. And also so we can feel normal, you know? Later we’ll go to the beach for a walk, maybe go in the ocean since I can keep us dry, and just, you know, be a couple.” Percy said this like it was obvious that Nico knew how to “be a couple”.

“Ugh, guys I don’t know how to be couply and romantic! Give me an idea!” Nico exclaimed exasperatedly.

“Okay,” Jason said, “well it’s your guys’ first Valentine’s day together. You’ve got to show him how much you like him and care about him. Make it a big deal.”

Percy smirked like he did when he had a crazy plan. “Like with fireworks! Or some big huge explosion or surprise that showers hearts and rainbows everywhere. I think Will would like a big surprise.”

“Um, that’s seems excessive? I don’t know about that.” Normally, Nico would think Percy’s a big idiot, but he really had no idea what was expected of him. Should it be big? Small? Fancy?

“Maybe you should ask Piper. She’ll know what you should do,” Jason suggested.

Nico jumped from his seat and, without a word to his “bros”, marched straight to the Aphrodite table. Piper looked up as he approached, glanced behind him at Jason, and got up to meet Nico and pull him to the side.

“You need help with Valentine’s day plans for Will?” Of course, she knew.

“Please,” was all Nico could say.

For the rest of the night, Nico sat with Piper, planning out what he would do, things he needed, every detail. He had to make it perfect for Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’m gonna make this 2-3 chapters long, only because I’m last minute and forgot that I wanted to do a thing and I have homework. Soooo yeah, I guess this would’ve made sense yesterday but oh well. I just didn’t want it to not be Valentine’s day when I posted this (at least started it). (EDIT ao3 wasn't cooperating so this is even later than I intended but oh well)  
> Thanks for reading! Comment and stuff, and stay tuned!


	2. Will's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's thoughts on Valentine's Day

"Will!"

Will Solace, Apollo cabin counselor and head healer in the infirmary, is used to being called and needed. He just wishes he could pause everything for a moment. He's been in the infirmary most of the day today, and while, in the past, this would have been perfectly fine, now he has someone who he wants to give his full attention to and be with at all times.

It is a miracle that he's dating Nico di Angelo. Well, actually, not really. It was pretty obvious they liked each other, but both boys were too nervous and self-conscious about everything until Will mustered up the courage to ask the son of Hades out (with some pushing from Jason, Percy, and his entire cabin).

With a sigh, Will turned from the stack of papers he was working through to see one of his younger siblings quickly walking up to him. "Yes?"

"Where do we keep the salves for lava burns?" She was relatively new to the infirmary.

"In the cabinet right over there, left side." Will, on the other hand, knew this place inside and out.

"Okay thanks!" she waved as she walked away.

Will ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the clock on the wall. _Dinner's almost done_ , he thought, _I wonder if Nico will visit._ He smiled at the thought of seeing the beautiful, dark-haired boy. Nico was the one person he couldn't think about without smiling, bringing with it excitement and renewed energy.

"Thinking of someone?" Kayla sidled up to him with a knowing smile.

Will simply rolled his eyes, unable to deny his sister. "What do you want?"

She smirked as she asked, "I just wanted to know what you and Nico are doing for Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

Will tilted his head as thought this over again - he'd been thinking about it all day - and said, "Not that I don't love the holiday and want to make my first one in a relationship special, but I'm thinking I just won't bother with it. I mean, me and Nico, it's just all so new, you know? And he's not used to showing affection so I don't want to push him into anything too fast. Besides, you should be loving to your significant other every day, not just Valentine's Day. I dunno, it really doesn't sound so bad, honestly. I just want to spend time with him." It was true - Will really really liked Nico, but he felt like he should show that affection every day, show Nico that someone truly cared for him in every way. Maybe it'd be nice to do something romantic or fancy, but Will wouldn't push.

"Hm, guess that makes sense. That's really thoughtful, Will. I never looked at it that way." She smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back as she stood to leave. "Nico's pretty lucky to have you, bro."

As she walked away, Will could only think that he was the lucky one. He gets to know Nico in a way no one ever has, and that's really what he wants. Sure, Will is a hopeless sucker for romantic gestures, but he'd rather let Nico be comfortable and work on his timetable than accidentally scare him away.

Will was sure tomorrow would be fine, as long as he got to be with Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short update! I just thought this fit nicely here. Also school is killing me :) it'll be finished tomorrow!!


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. Today's the day.

Just like every other day, Will woke up with the sun. Luckily for him, he enjoyed being up early and seeing the camp quiet and calm, with just a few campers milling about so early. Will got ready and headed out the door to the infirmary, as he always does, to do inventory and make sure it was set up for the day. What he didn’t expect was a bouquet of roses sitting on his desk.

For a moment, Will just stood there in the doorway, staring at the roses uncomprehendingly. After a few blinks and a glance at his desk calendar, he remembered. _It’s Valentine’s Day_. But then, that would mean…

“Nico,” Will thinks aloud with a smile. Nico remembered that it was Valentine’s Day. And he did something sweet for him. Will walked over to his desk with a fond smile on his face and picked up the bouquet. He smelled them and was genuinely enraptured by them, even though he knew they didn’t really smell like much, because no one has ever done something like this for him before.

It was then that he noticed a note on his desk that must’ve been under the flowers. It was scribbled in what can only be Nico’s best attempt at cursive, which was messy, but Will was touched by how hard he tried for him.

 _Meet me at the edge of the woods. -N_ **(A/N: I don’t remember the camp layout but Will knows okay)**

“The woods?” Will had been expecting a simple _Happy Valentine’s Day,_ but apparently, there was more. Then suddenly, Will had a thought. _I only have a small thing for him._ His eyes widened and his panic began to rise a bit as he thought over the small gift he had. He put thought into it but hadn’t wanted to go overboard, considering he wasn’t even going to do anything for Valentine’s Day.

 _Well, I mean, it’s okay, right? It’s the thought that counts,_ Will thought hopefully to himself. _Maybe Nico just wants to meet up and make sure I don’t work in the infirmary today. Yeah. That’s it. Definitely nothing big planned,_ Will assured himself as he opened his desk drawer and took out his gift for Nico. It was a small box with a yellow bow on it. Inside was a simple black and yellow bandana bracelet Will had braided for Nico in crafts class. He made a matching one for himself and figured that it’d be a nice, simple reminder of their relationship.

With a sigh, Will scooped up his bouquet and left with a little skip in his step, his excitement and affection growing as he grew nearer to the woods.

***

Nico anxiously waited at the edge of the woods, having barely slept the night before due to preparations and his nerves. He was _so_ nervous. Aside from him chiding himself about forgetting the holiday, the last-minute planning and gathering of supplies was stressful. Plus Piper had made a huge fuss about what he was going to wear, since Nico had absolutely no idea and no options.

Piper dressed him simply, yet stylishly, with nice black jeans and a gray button down long sleeve that he rolled up to his elbows. His top button was undone and his sword and combat boots remained, but he had to admit, his look made him feel slightly more confident about doing something nice for his boyfriend.

Nico ran a hand through his hair, messing up however Piper had combed it earlier. His mind was racing with thoughts, making it hard to stand still. _Is Will going to like it? Is it too much? Too little? Is he up already? No, duh, of course he is. Did he go to the infirmary? Did he get the flowers? What if he didn’t? What if this is a mistake—_

His thoughts are interrupted by a certain son of Apollo nearly skipping towards him, bouquet of roses in hand. Nico’s breath caught. He could never get over how beautiful Will was, especially in the morning. The sun caught his hair perfectly, glinting off the mop of blond and making it look like it was glowing. The red roses reflected a bit of red onto his face, making it look like he was blushing, or maybe he was. His smile is as brilliant and wide as ever, outwardly displaying his abundant happiness. And then his eyes. Nico gets lost in those vibrant, shining blue eyes that bare his every emotion, none better than his love and joy. To Nico, they meant comfort, home, and more. No one could convince Nico that anyone’s eyes were more beautiful and meaningful than Will Solace’s.

Then suddenly those eyes were almost directly in front of him and Nico realized how long he had been staring. He shut his mouth, which he hadn’t even realized was slightly open, and thrusted out his hand that held a sunflower, mumbling a bit as he said, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

With a gentle laugh, Will accepted the flower and said, “Aww Neeks, Happy Valentine’s Day. I didn’t expect anything, you know. You didn’t have to do anything special.”

At this, Nico looks up at him. He knows that Will loves romantic gestures – he’s a sucker for love. He realized that Will was respecting his boundaries by not jumping on Valentine’s Day, making his heart swell and his courage to spike for a moment. Taking a deep breath, Nico looked directly into Will’s eyes and stated, “You should expect it. I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I?”

Will’s heart could’ve jumped over a skyscraper with how hard it was trying to jump out of his chest. Both boys blushed at the word “boyfriend”, but Will somehow managed to smile even wider and brighter. “I’m sorry I doubted you, _boyfriend_ ,” Will teased, though it was no joke how much he loved saying that. “What are we doing now, then?”

Nico grabbed Will’s hand and pulls him into the woods with a small smile. “You’ll see.”

***

When they get to the clearing, the sight took Will's breath away. There was nothing particularly incredible about it - a picnic blanket was laid out in the center of the area with some pastries and fruits on it. It was a simple picnic, but the idea of it, the thought that went into planning this and making it happen, was something Will could hardly fathom someone going through for him. It was sweet and romantic and so perfect to Will, he could barely speak to show his gratitude and love to Nico.

Nico saved him by speaking first, saying, "I come out here a lot to think. I always have. I don't think anyone really knows about it, but I wanted to share it. With you." Nico was blushing, he knew it. Sharing something this personal was difficult, but when Piper suggested a picnic, he knew this was the perfect spot. He knew that Will, if anyone, was the one he could trust with everything.

Having not made eye contact yet, Will turned to face Nico fully, taking both of his hands in his own. "Thank you for sharing with me, Nico." Nico finally gazed up into his eyes, and Will could see the nervousness and vulnerability in that one look. This boy, this beautiful, strong warrior, was broken, but was also trying, reaching out for someone, for him. "This whole picnic is lovely, and I'm really glad you like and trust me enough to show me this personal place of yours. I'm glad this place even exists, just for you."

Nico scoffed a bit, "Of course I like you enough, Solace. I am dating you." He turned his head and looked out at the clearing and surrounding trees. "The nymphs here know me. They've known me since I was younger, since I first came to camp and found this place. They also assisted me with this whole thing, keeping it nice and all." Nico smiled fondly at the area, remembering how much time he spent here thinking, venting, and how the nymphs comforted him in their subtle ways. Then he looked over at his boyfriend, who was already looking back at him lovingly. Nico knew he made the right choice in letting him into his life, even if Will would've shoved himself in no matter what.

Then Will remembered his own gift, exclaiming, "Oh! I may not have planned out a whole Valentine's Day date, but I do have a present for you. Here." Will pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to Nico. Surprised, Nico gently opened the box to reveal the bracelet.

"I have a matching one. I made it to, I don't know, represent us. Also to show that you're mine, so no one can steal you away." Will grinned as he grabbed Nico's hand and tied the bracelet around his wrist. It’s a simple gesture, yet it couldn't have made Nico happier. He was Will's, and Will was his. He was cared for by someone, and Nico was embracing it wholeheartedly, not regretting it for a second.

"Someone's a little possessive, hm?" Nico playfully tugged Will toward the picnic that was waiting for them. "Come on, let's eat. I'm up too early to be feeling all these things." He laughed, and it was about the most beautiful sound Will has ever heard.

After the picnic, the rest of the day consisted of hanging out, chatting, cuddling, laughing, and, you know, just being a couple. It was the greatest Valentine's Day either boy has ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED. I'm sorry it took so long! I didn't want this to be in more than 3 chapters so yeah. I hope you liked it!


End file.
